Picnics and Crushes: A Boy Meets World fan fiction story
by pashotshot1
Summary: In a Season 1 era Boy Meets World story, Cory and Topanga go on a picnic, which doesn't sit well with Stuart Minkus, who wants to spend time with Topanga.


Picnics and Crushes: A Boy Meets World fan fiction story

It was another beautiful and productive day of learning in Mr. Feeny's classroom. While Mr. Feeny was teaching, Cory once again unleashed his wise cracking.

"How can we be stuck here on such a beautiful day?" Cory asked.

"Mr. Matthews," Mr. Feeny said. "Are you insisting we teach a class outside?"

"It would be nice," Cory said. "I feel like sometimes, we let a beautiful day like this go to waste."

"Well, I don't let a day like this go to waste," Mr. Feeny said. "Haven't you seen me outside, tending to my ever-growing garden?"

"It's like a forest out there," Cory said.

"Well, I like staying indoors," Topanga said.

"You do?" Mr. Feeny asked.

"Of course," Topanga said. "You can always look at the sky from indoors."

"You don't like going outside?" Cory asked.

"Well, there's nobody that wants to go outside with me," Topanga said.

"I'll go outside with you," Stuart said.

"Minkus, really," Cory asked.

"Topanga needs somebody to enjoy the great outdoors with her," Stuart said.

"I could be that somebody," Cory said. "I could get her to enjoy the great outdoors."

"And how are you going to do that, Mr. Matthews?" Mr. Feeny asked.

"Well, I could take her to the park and treat her to a picnic," Cory said.

"Hey, I could do that, too," Stuart said.

"You know something?" Topanga asked. "I think a picnic with Cory does sound enlightening."

"You'd rather go on a picnic with Cory than with me?" Stuart asked.

"Of course," Topanga said. "Cory radiates with joy."

"And I don't?" Stuart asked.

"You just radiate with wisdom," Topanga said.

"And what's wrong with that?" Stuart asked.

"I need someone who can give me joy," Topanga said.

"Oh, I can be joyful," Stuart said.

"I think she is talking about joy outside of school," Cory said. "The only thing I have seen you excited about is learning."

"Well, what's wrong with that?" Stuart asked.

"Well, don't you get excited about other things?" Topanga asked.

"Well, academic competitions, spelling bees, math competitions," Stuart said.

"I rest my case," Cory said. "So, do you want to go to the park right after school?"

"Sure thing, Cory," Topanga said. "I can bring my yoga mat and I can do some yoga after our picnic."

"Okay, then," Cory said.

Later that day at lunch, Cory, Stuart, and Topanga sat together.

"Topanga, why won't you do anything with me?" Stuart asked. "We're both brilliant, we're both eager to learn, and we both enjoy Mr. Feeny's lectures."

"I know," Topanga said. "But, Cory and I have a special, unique friendship."

"Yeah, you both have been friends all your life," Stuart said. "I'm talking about somebody you actually have something in common with."

"Stuart, I am going to have a picnic with Cory," Topanga said. "Can you please get that in your brain?"

"No, I am not," Stuart said. "Because you should have a picnic with me"

"Can you please stop, Stuart?" Cory asked. "Let Topanga decide."

"See, Cory is mature enough to let me make my own decisions," Topanga said.

"Thank you . . . I think," Cory said.

"I look forward to taking you with me to my happy place," Topanga said.

"I look forward to going to your happy place with you," Cory said. "I hope we have fun in the process."

"We will," Topanga said. "We can do yoga or I can give you a massage."

"You can give me a massage," Stuart said.

"Stuart, let it go," Cory said.

"Okay, fine, I'll just hit the books when I get home," Stuart said.

"Or you can have fun like any normal person would," Cory said.

"But, that's no fun," Stuart said. "I can't wait to learn more about The Great Depression."

"Okay, fine, hit the books, but not too hard," Cory said. "It's a beautiful day out there and you need to enjoy it."

"Okay, so I'll do my studying outside," Stuart said.

At the park after school, Topanga and Cory met with the picnic materials.

"Hey, Cory," Topanga said.

"Hey, Topanga," Cory said.

"I brought our picnic meal," Topanga said. "Jedidiah packed us some sandwiches with chips, fruit and some water. He believes that fruit and water is good for the heart."

"And I brought our picnic materials," Cory said. "We have a picnic towel, two towels for us to sit on, pillows and blankets."

"Wow, do you take naps out here?" Topanga said.

"Sometimes on the bench, but sometimes when our family has a picnic, I'll get a towel, pillow and blanket and I would nap on the grass," Cory said. "I think that behavior has rubbed off on my sister, Morgan."

"Does she take peaceful slumbers on the grass?" Topanga asked.

"She sure does," Cory said. "But, who can blame her after the hard work she puts forth on her tea parties?"

"She holds tea parties?" Topanga asked.

"Yeah, she does," Cory said. "She keeps inviting me to them, but I resist them."

"Why? Tea parties sound pretty divine," Topanga said. "It makes for a peaceful atmosphere, just like what this picnic will do."

"I guess I am not into what she is into," Cory said. "But, anyway, ready to set up our picnic?"

"I am," Topanga said.

Topanga and Cory set up their picnic and sat on the towels. They then got the food out and started enjoying their picnic meal.

"This is really good," Cory said.

"Yeah, it's a salad sandwich," Topanga said. "It probably doesn't taste like one because Jedidiah put some mustard and mayo on it for you."

"Wow, he knows me better than I thought he would," Cory said.

"I told Jedidiah about you," Topanga said. "They said you're a really entertaining person."

"That's me," Cory said. "Tell them I said, 'Thank you.' "

"I will," Topanga said. "They will find that very encouraging."

Cory and Topanga finished their picnic and Cory threw the trash away. When he came back and sat back down on his towel, Topanga lied back on her towel and relaxed.

"Getting some relaxation in?" Cory asked.

"Yes, the atmosphere is so peaceful and beautiful," Topanga said.

"I know," Cory said. "I am glad you decided to enjoy this beautiful day with me."

"I am glad I did, too," Topanga said.

"Aren't you going to do any yoga or something?" Cory asked.

"No, I am just going to relax for a little while," Topanga said.

"Me, too," Cory said. "School days stress me out."

Cory lied back on his towel, and sighed, but Topanga sat up.

"You're stressed out?" Topanga asked.

"Yeah, I am," Cory said. "It's what school does to me sometimes. That's why I make a scene in Mr. Feeny's class sometimes because I am so stressed out."

"I am sure he would understand," Topanga said. "I think Mr. Feeny is a very understanding person."

"When I talk to him, he does seem that way," Cory said.

"Yeah, aren't you neighbors with him?" Topanga asked.

"I am," Cory said. "I get to talk to him a lot after school."

"That's great," Topanga said. "Well, you lie there and relax, okay, Cory?"

"Okay," Cory said.

Cory continued to lie on his towel and relaxed. Topanga got up, went to Cory and sat at his feet. Topanga began untying Cory's sneakers. Cory, sensing what was going on, asked Topanga, "What are you doing?"

"I am going to help you relax," Topanga said. "Once I am done helping you relax, you're going to be napping in this peaceful atmosphere."

"You know, I think I could use a nap," Cory said. "So, what are you going to do?"

"I am going to remove your shoes and socks," Topanga said. "And then, I am going to give you a massage."

Cory couldn't wrap his head around the thought of Topanga giving him a massage, but he was so desperate for stress relief that he said, "Whatever it takes to relax from all this stress."

"Don't worry," Topanga said as she started to take off Cory's shoes. "You'll relax, and you'll be stress-free."

"I hope so," Cory said. "This is one of the reasons why I don't like going to school. It stresses me out."

"It is okay, Cory," Topanga said. "You just need to rest your brain."

"Yeah, you're right," Cory said. "I just need to relax."

"It is okay, Cory," Topanga said again as she started to take off Cory's socks. "Just close your eyes and go to your happy place."

Cory closed his eyes and relaxed as Topanga finished taking off Cory's socks and began massaging Cory's feet.

"This actually feels good," Cory said. "I'm actually starting to feel relaxed."

"Well, that's good," Topanga said. "Just allow that stress to break free, even if it means going off to dreamland."

Cory kept lying there on the towel, feeling more relaxed with each passing moment as Topanga continued to massage Cory. After about ten minutes of getting massaged, Cory felt so relaxed that he gave into fatigue and fell asleep. Topanga got one of the pillows that Cory brought and placed it under Cory's head and then she got one of the blankets that Cory brought and placed it over Cory.

"Peaceful dreams, Cory," Topanga said and then she went back to her towel, sat down and meditated until Stuart Minkus interrupted the meditation.

"Hey, Topanga," Stuart said.

Topanga stopped meditation and said, "Hey, Stuart. How is the outdoor study session coming along?"

"It's coming along well," Stuart said. "I see Cory is asleep."

"Yeah, I massaged him to slumber," Topanga said.

"You actually massaged him?" Stuart asked. "Why?"

"Well, school has stressed him out," Topanga said. "I could tell. He was radiating with stress. I haven't seen him smile much all day."

"Yeah, he did seem like he had a lot of things racing through his mind," Stuart said.

"Yeah, he says school stresses him out sometimes," Topanga said. "I wanted to instill some peace in him."

"I guess I don't blame you," Stuart said. "But, I guess that also gives me another reason to love you, Topanga because you seem to be a nice, understanding, compassionate person."

"Thank you, Stuart," Topanga said. "But, I want to be with Cory."

"I'll let you go this time," Stuart said. "If what you said is true, Cory needs you to be there for him."

"Okay, Stuart," Topanga said. "See you tomorrow at school."

"Okay, Topanga," Stuart said and then he left the park.

Topanga continued meditating when Stuart left the park. Cory napped for an hour and a half before he woke up. Topanga was still mediating when Cory woke up. Cory sat up and watched Topanga meditate for a few minutes before Topanga stopped meditating.

"Oh, hey, Cory," Topanga said. "Just enjoying this beautiful day and relaxing. Did you have a peaceful nap?"

"I did have a peaceful nap," Cory said. "I feel relaxed and stress-free now."

"I am glad to hear that," Topanga said.

"Thank you so much for helping my stress to break free," Cory said. "I might actually be able to finish my homework this time."

"I am sure Mr. Feeny would be happy to hear that," Topanga said. "You do seem far more peaceful than you were."

"Yeah, I feel so much at ease now," Cory said. "We should hang out more often. You do come in handy, Topanga."

"Thank you, Cory," Topanga said.

"I think I should get home," Cory said. "So, I'll see you tomorrow, Topanga?"

"Of course," Topanga said.

The next day, at Cory's classroom, Cory, Topanga, Stuart and the rest of the class was in the classroom, waiting for Mr. Feeny to come in so they can learn something new. When Mr. Feeny came in, class was in session.

"Good morning, class," Mr. Feeny said. "I hope you all are doing well."

"I'm doing well," Cory said.

"I am glad you are, Mr. Matthews," Mr. Feeny said. "So, did you and Topanga have your picnic?"

"We sure did," Cory said. "Topanga's family made me a good picnic meal."

"That sounds like a good picnic," Mr. Feeny said.

"It sure was," Topanga said. "I even helped Cory relax."

"Really," Mr. Feeny asked. "I would have thought it would take a lot to calm Cory down."

"Oh, no, it didn't take much," Topanga said. "I just had him lie back on his towel, close his eyes think of a happy place and then I massaged him to sleep."

"So, you worked out the kinks?" Mr. Feeny said.

"I sure did," Topanga said.

"And I did my studying outdoors," Stuart said.

"Wow, Mr. Minkus that does sound like an educational way to take advantage of a really nice day like yesterday," Mr. Feeny said.

"Thanks, Mr. Feeny," Stuart said.

"Somehow, I have the feeling that there's a lesson behind all of this," Cory said.

"There is," Mr. Feeny said. "Thanks for bringing that up, Mr. Matthews."

"Don't get stressed out, Cory," Topanga said. "You probably helped this class go by a little smoothly."

"I guess I deserve a little kudos," Cory said.

"Of course," Mr. Feeny said. "And I see you did your homework."

"Well, I don't want to blow my own horn, but when Topanga helped me relax, I felt like I could do my homework in peace," Cory said.

"Wow, that actually makes a little sense," Mr. Feeny said. "But, that's not the lesson behind all of this."

"And what might the lesson be, Mr. Feeny," Topanga asked.

"The fact that you three were living life to the fullest," Mr. Feeny said. "Between Stuart studying outdoors and you two having a picnic, you all realized the fact that life is, well, out there and not just in the comfort of your home. Also, you all realized that sometimes, the best thing to do is to just settle down, relax and enjoy the small things of life, like the park, or in my case, tending to a garden."

"So, that gives you peace from all the stress of school, Mr. Feeny?" Cory asked.

"Yes, it does," Mr. Feeny said. "Everybody has a different way of living life to the fullest, courtesy of the great outdoors. Some go out in the park and enjoy the beautiful day, some like to make with the atmosphere when it comes to studying, and some like to embrace the peacefulness that the great outdoors sometimes provide . . . and some wrote some of their best pieces, shot some of their best movies, or made some of their greatest discoveries in the great outdoors."

"So, you can say that there are no limits to what can happen out there?" Cory asked.

"Precisely, Mr. Matthews," Mr. Feeny said.

Later on, during lunchtime, Stuart, Cory and Topanga sat together at lunch.

"Hey, Topanga thanks again for a nice picnic and peaceful afternoon yesterday," Cory said.

"You're quite welcome, Cory," Topanga said. "I hope we can do it again sometime."

"I hope so, too," Cory said. "Maybe I'll take more naps in the park. One time I did, and I woke up to a clear night sky."

"That does sound like an ideal evening in the park," Topanga said. "I love a clear night sky."

"Yeah, all those stars and the moon," Stuart said.

"It takes your breath away, doesn't it?" Cory asked.

"It sure does," Stuart said. "It would create a wonderful atmosphere to study and probably even embark on an adventure."

The three kids continued to talk together in the lunchroom.


End file.
